El chico de la esperanza
by Alice D.K.W.V
Summary: [Drabble] Las pesadillas la perseguían, pero esa serie la última noche, ya que el chico de la esperanza está a su lado.


**_Hola Gente Hermosa~!_**

Para los que no me conozcan soy Alice nwn/

Está será la primera vez y no ultima que me verán por aquí ;)

He notado que hay pocos fics del video juego (que fue adaptado a anime) y decidí publicar los míos =w= Empezaré con un Naegi & Kirigiri, ya que es mi pareja predilecta.

Declaración: Danganronpa no me pertenece.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>El chico de la esperanza<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las pesadillas la perseguían, cada noche la atormentaban. Aun no podía superarlo… A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años de la desesperación en la academia "Pico de la esperanza".

Naegi notó que Kyoko se movía inquieta entre las sabanas. Aquello era extraño, ella no solía hacerlo. Solo lo hacía cuando se sentía débil.

– ¿Kyoko? –La llamó preocupado - ¿Todo bien?

La mencionada lo escuchó y se dejó de mover, quedándose quieta como una muñeca. Haciéndose pasar por dormida.

–No soy tonto.

La chica rió por lo bajo, se dio la vuelta viendo al chico de frente. ¿Qué tenía él que siempre era capaz de descubrirla? Naegi era especial, de eso estaba segura desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué es? – preguntó el chico.

–Es lo mismo de siempre – esas fueron las palabras claves, Naegi lo entendió al instante.

El muchacho soltó un profundo suspiro, aventuró sus manos a las blancas y suaves mejillas de la detective para acariciarlas. Kirigiri sonrió complacida, le gustaba que hiciera eso.

–Ya paso, Kyoko – musitó –, no volverá a suceder.

La detective asintió en silencio no muy convencida, los recuerdos no la abandonaban. Recordaba cada cosa con completa claridad: cada muerte, el miedo, el engaño, su padre y a la _desesperación_.

–Pensé que lo olvidaría – comenzó a hablar, Naegi la escuchaba atento – pero no fue así. Mientras que tú ya lo haz hecho.

–Eso no es verdad, te había dicho que no los olvidaría, a ninguno de ellos. Quiero mantenerlos vivos en mis recuerdos… - le recordó mientras una de sus manos buscaba la de la chica. Una vez encontrada, entrelazó sus dedos.

–Lo sé, es irónico. Yo fui débil al elegir la opción más fácil que era intentar olvidarlos – consideró melancólica.

–No eres débil… tú también los recuerdas a todos ellos –dijo con tono nostálgico –, la diferencia es que no de la forma en que yo lo hago.

Su sentido detectivesco se activó, no comprendió lo que Naegi había dicho. Y buscó la respuesta a ese misterio.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Kirigiri.

–A que tú te reprochas por lo que ocurrió – le respondió Naegi juntando su frente con la de ella –.Te culpas por lo que paso, cuando no tienes nada de culpa.

–Pero si yo hubiera recordado mi especialidad antes… - el índice del chico se posó sobre sus labios.

–Deja de culparte…

Y otra vez, Naegi lo había vuelto a hacer, la conocía muy bien. Pareciese que fuera un libro abierto ante el chico.

–Entonces… ¿Qué haces para recordarlos y no sentirte mal? – preguntó otra vez la detective.

–Es porque viven dentro de mí, fueron mis amigos y nunca los olvidaría – volvió a responderle con una fresca sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Kyoko palpitara –. Haz lo miso y las pesadillas se irán para siempre...

– ¿Crees que funcione? – Kyoko se encontraba indecisa.

–Confía en mí – contestó Naegi besándola en la frente, la reconfortaba.

Esas acciones le daban seguridad.

Dispuesta a hacer lo aconsejado por el chico, cerró sus ojos y sucedió algo que no esperaba pero le hizo sentir bien, fueron los brazos de su acompañante rodeándola.

–Lo lograras, confio en ti – añadió él con un tono suave, como si fuera una canción de cuna dedicada hacia la detective.

Kirigiri refugió su rostro en el cuello del estudiante suertudo, buscando tener una noche una noche tranquila. Pero se vio interrumpida al creer escuchar la risa de Monokuma

Abrió sus ojos espantada, se juró así misma que lo pudo ver con aquella sonrisa llena de sorna.

Makoto la sentía temblar entre sus brazos y su hombro se humedecía, producto de las lágrimas de Kyoko.

Con una mano, tomó el rostro de la chica, se acercó a ella a tal modo que las mejillas de la detective enrojecieron y con sus labios borraba los indicios de las lágrimas.

La volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más firmeza y fuerza, haciendo sentir protegida a la chica.

–Te protegeré, siempre lo haré… – le susurró al oído –, incluso si muero.

Lo último la asustó un poco… ¿Qué pasaría si Naegi muriera? Seria horrendo, rápidamente desechó la idea, pero estaba segura que si él moría, ella iría a su encuentro… Buscó su mirada y no supo interpretar lo que esos verdes ojos le decían.

Suavemente limpió con su pulgar una solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de la detective, acarició su cabello mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de dulzura.

–N-Naegi… si tú mueres yo, yo… – no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que los labios del estudiante suertudo se lo impidieron, tan suaves, fuertes, tibios y seguros…

Se dejó llevar ante la situación, un beso que transitaba entre lo c ándido y audaz para después transformarse en uno apasionado. La mente de Kirigiri quedo en blanco. Sus pulmones suplicaban aire ¡Pero ni loco! Era adicto a los labios de la detective y haría más duradero ese beso.

Kyoko con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del estudiante suertudo, pensó que lo único bueno que le pudo haber sucedido: fue haber conocido a Naegi. Había sido su _esperanza _en aquel infierno. Se separaron momentáneamente, para recuperar el aliento perdido.

-–No te preocupes, jamás te dejaría sola – susurró él con una sonrisa –. Lo prometo.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes se volvieron a encontrar, Naegi la besaba con ternura, queriendo asegurar sus anteriores palabras. Con eso fue suficiente, ella ya no tendría más pesadillas. No importaba qué pasara en el futuro.

Ellos siempre estarían juntos.

Porque desde aquella época llena de desesperación fue él quien la mantuvo viva, el que le transmite su abrumadora seguridad y optimismo. No solo durante la noche cuando el miedo la acompañaba, sino que siempre, siempre estuvo ahí para ella… y siempre lo va a estar.

Porque es su _chico de la esperanza._

* * *

><p>No me culpen por el exceso de azúcar (?)<p>

Andaba romántica cuando lo escribí =w=

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Sino le diré a Monokuma que los torture! e_e

¡Nos leemos!

Besos, amor y pan.

**_Atentamente: _**_Alice D.K.W_


End file.
